One Being to Rule them All
by mattxK
Summary: Naruto's village and future to become Hogake has been shatered during the battle with the sound. Now he must go back to the past to stop it. PLEASE R&R! [On Hold, And being edited, ya never know, many things might
1. New Beginning

Chapter One

New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my characters(credits for other Japenese words)**

Naruto-_Italics _Reiko- underlined

Kyubbi-**Bold **Ookami-**_Bold Italics_**

In the village of- sadly what remained- Konoha sitting on the Hogake monument , a man.Though his tear-streaked face indicated he was a merely a teen.He was well toned wearing a black T-shirt and black cargo pants with a weapon holder strapped to his right thigh.His wild, golden hair slightly covered his cerulean eyes and a cut that healed into a scar. The scar held the pain of a fallen friend. The friend that intercepted an attack from an unknown attacker, who aimed for a fatal blow on the blond. His eyes they held pain, and not sadness but dispair as his gazeswept over the remains of the village.

_"Why? H-h-how- HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"_The teen thought in despair.** Hey kit..I have something to say.** A voice in his head growled out. "_What do u want Kyuubi?"_ he hissed mentally. **Naruto,i have a friend. He too was attacking a different village on the same day as I and sealed on the same day as We did this due to an ancient prophecy only the fourth knew what it meant. I'm starting to realize what it means. Anyways he is the guardian of the Twin Realm. **_"The-the Twin Realm?"_ Naruto interrupted.**" I was getting there!"** snarled Kyubbi._"Whatever" _Naruto replied.** The Twin Realm is the Human Realm and the Demon Realm. He allows certain demons to pass through Realms at will, mainly lords like myself.**

_"What is the vessels name then?"_ the container of Kyubbi asked softly.** "I believe his name is Reiko and my friend id called Ookami, a wolf demon. Let me do the hand seals to summon him."** Naruto permitted the demon and his request. He finished the seals with a "**Kychiyose no Jutsu**". He placed his hands firmly on the ground.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto was able to see a teen no older than himself standing there."_Are you Reiko, the vessel of Ookami and the guardian of the Twin Realm?"_ Naruto spoke with more confidence, he the felt like he needed to study him a while.

Reiko was wearing a black T-shirt under a black vest. The vest had many pockets for scrolls, weapons and soldier pills. The edges of the sleeves were ripped slightly adding a rugged look to him. He was wearing a blackish camouflage pants. The pants were loose enough for mobility but not too loose to be in the way. He wasn't wearing the usual ninja footgear but rather black ankle length combat boots.

Reiko's hair was much like Naruto's apart from the fact that it was longer and pulled down but gravity. It was like a sort of a mop-top. His mid-night black hair had streaks of red in it as well. His bangs were clustered at the middle of his forehead; whether it was combed that was or not, Naruto could only guess. Reiko's eyes were covered by a black cloth that had a red line smeared across. He was chewing on a sort of toothpick with his mouth set in a straight line. His forearms were _covered_ with bandages: from wrist to the elbow. He was about 6'4", two inches taller than Naruto and had a bulky yet at the same time, a lean built.

Naruto shook out of his thoughts when the teen nodded. That's when he noticed the dark grey dog. No a wolf. The wolf had many scars decorating his muzzel and a strong build with a very bushy tail. That's when Naruto saw it was four tails wagging. "Master has already heatd your request but you must pay something in return." said the teen . **_" Since you are also a demon container, you must also become a demon container._**" Naruto thought very hard on his proposal, until Kyubbi interrupted. "_Agreed." _Naruto answered hesitantly while while rubbing the back of his head.

"Master says you too will have an a companion like me but a fox. Kavik, at your service my Lord." the wold growled, bowing. "You will be four years old when you go through the gate. Then you must convince Sarutobi to allow you to leave for two years. To clarify some things, I am my master's voice. In public of the Human Realm, master will speak telepathically." After that comment Reiko moved his bangs to reveal an yey. The eye was purple with a red cat-like pupil. "You will get this too then you shall be able to read one's mind like an open book." Reiko stated. His voice was like ice and made Naruto's goose bumps go on overdrive.

"I only speak to you since you too shall be a guardian." Awnsered Naruto's unsaid question. "Erm, do-I mean, can I ask you a question?" asked the said teen. " I like writing, singing and playing music,training, making small amount of friends laugh and protecting them. I dislike idiots, wisecrackers, unless they're my friends and repeating myself. I tend to speak in quotes and some of those quotes have a wolf or nature mentioned." "Catch my drift?" Reiko replied.

_"Oh."_ was the intelligent responce. "You will be coming to train with me. My name in public shall be Otimay Kaze to humans and to awnser your question I cover my eyes as a traning for me, you will too". Naruto cursed and complained. You will act as you are blind as will I. For the second question; imagine a world where the wolf doesn't sing, where barren is summer and silent is spring." "**Will the kit be able to write music too big brother?"** Kyubbi questionned from Naruto's head. **_"Yes little brother" _**the rough voice off Ookami was heard. "_Why do you call him brother Kyubbi?"_ questioned Naruto. **"It's a thing we demons do."** Kyubbi said with a smile. _"Well anyways, FINALLY,ENTERTAINMENT!"_"_Cazy fur ball fox and his sadistic "big brother" wolf." _grumbled Naruto earning the bark-like laughter of the two demons.

Reiko started chanting in an unknown launguage while making hand seals. A bright light surrounded the two figures before disappearing."When you wake up you will be four years old. Tell your Hogake that you will leave to train and will come back in two years, little bro." Reiko's voice rangout as Naruto began to lose conscious. "What happened now must be prevented in the future. I will explain it to you when you awake."" Yes little brother, I will make you proud." He replied, testing the word. Soon he lost consciousness and falling into a peaceful siesta.


	2. Life of Brother Guardians

Chapter Two

Life of Brother Guardians

**DIsclaimer:Sadly I do not own. Only my characters I created. Anyways on with the chapter.**

Naruto- _Italics _Reiko/Kaze-underlined Ko/Kavik-Regular.

Kyubbi-**Bold **Ookami-**_Bold Italics_**

The teen or rather little boy, stirring from his slumber. "Hun?" he exclaimed, hearing his voice. His voice sounded younger!_ "Hey it worked pops!"_ "**I'll let that comment slide, your brother is here."**growled the grumpy kitsune.

"Hm? Oh, morning R-uh Kaze." mumbled the boy. Reiko or now Kaze nodded in greetings. "After I explain you must talk to Saturobi" Kaze said with no trace of emotion or thats what Naruto could see because he was in the shadows.

He threw a black bad at Naruto."Open it" he commanded. Inside were clothes, food, pills, bandages, kunais, shurikens, letter bombs, amd other various weapons.. Kaze gestured at the orange cloth with a black streak across it.

"My Lord, your companion." growled Kavik who moved aside to reveal a young fox. "_What's it his name?"_ questioned Naruto while studying the fox.

The young fox w as a healthy male with a reddish-orange coat that shone under the sun light that came from the window. His paws looked like they were dipped in with chocolate black as well as the tips of his ears. His three sleek tails were tipped white and were wagging gently. The fox's nose twitched as he sniffed his surroundings. His innocent, hazel eyes stared at his master's ocean-blue eyes. His muscles rippled under his fur as he stepped forward.

"My name is Ko, master." the fox awnsered with a polite bow. Kaze stepped out of the shadows, showing he too became younger but his outfit remained the same. "_Any way to hide your tails Ko?"_ Naruto wondered. Ko answered by ruffling his tails together, making it look like a very feral tail.

"Naruto, we will be going to my village for a year and then we will go to the Demon Realmfor you to be familiar with fighting demons. They are not to be taken lightly. My village is called the Village Hidden in the Shadows of Time." _"Isn't that village a myth?" _Naruto said in amazement. "Unlike your village we are truly hidden. We reside in the same world as summons which i have no control over. I will teach you Katon Jutsus, Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, and Taijutsus."_Sweet!"_Naruto said in excitement._ "_ Now you have to talk with the Hogake." Kaze said, dismissal in his young yet cold voice.

Two hours later.

The two brothers walked through Konoha's gates after the guards obliged them to leave under the Hogake's orders. Once out of sight of the guards Kaze, who had remained silent the whole time said "Stop!" He then went through a series of seals. He then paused,palm opened in front of them. A portal appeared which the four of them jumped through to a different world.

_"Whoa!"_ was all that Naruto could say as they appeared in front of the gate."_Halt state your business, oh its you Reiko. Come in."_ Naruto could feel their fear that rolled out of them. When they opened the gates he was greeted at the sight of the forest.

"Training grounds" said his brother. After they passed through and reached the actual village they got the Kage's agreement.

"Rest. Tomorrow training begins." Reiko commanded when they arrived at his house.

Two years later.

The twinkling stars seemed to be mocking the tired guards.Tired AND bored, all they could do was watch the path and make sure no one climbs over the walls. Yeah, pretty much. That was, before they saw four figures apporach them.

"Halt! State your business for going into Konoha!" one of the guards demanded, fully awake. "_We have a meeting with Hogake-sama" _Naruto awnsered.

Two of the figures were cloaked, one slightly taller than the other. There was a sort of animal beside each, bristling slightly, ready to get aggressive, need be. One has a stockier build, longer legs, body and snout than the other. The other had a more graceful build, narrower legs, body and snout.

The smaller cloaked figure, who spoke handed the guard a letter. The guard skimmed through it and said "You may pass."

Once inside the village the smaller one looked around and commentated softly _"It still looks the same." _"Will you be okay?" "_Of course brother, let's find the land after our meeting with the Hogake._**" It better be to our liking. And just because we're in the village DOES NOT mean you are slacking of kit!"** The boy inwardly groaned as he heard his brother chuckled mentally.**_"Don't think I forgot about your training."_** A different and slightly rougher voice growled._"Oh you got told!"_

Soon after their meeting, with was about how they were and that they were blind, they had pre-ordered a piece of land in the forest. Once they arrived at the designated area, the shorter one let out a low whistle.

The area they had bought was about three acres with a one acre clearing, resulting a total of four acres. It had a lake connected to a river and waterfall. The clearing had a reasonable amount of space for a home and a training area. Trees provided shade and material to make a shelter or a house."**Yep this is good"_ "Sure is"_** the two demons said admireing hte land that was purchased.

"_Well let's start building, still got a year to be "of age" to start the academy."_ The shorter one yelled, walking away, followed by the smaller of the two canines. The taller one, unseen by anyone smirked and called out" wait up kit!" "_Then don't be so darn lazy and come help me ya little wolf pup!"_ was the angry retort. "Talk like that and it will be double training for you!" yelled the taller one and off they were to buildin their selter.


	3. Memories of a Painful Past

Chapter Three

Memories of a Painful Past

**Disclaimer: (Fine) I do not own Naruto, only my characters. Whatever. Well, read already!**

Thoughts Others-**Whoa**

Naruto-_Hey! _Reiko-Hn Ko/Kavik-_sssooo_… Time/scene change-

Kyuubi-**Wassup! **Ookami-**_Okay… _**End chapter-

Flashback-_YEEHAW! _

_W AKE UP YER LAZY BUM!_ barked a canine at his master. The formally sleeping boy yelped before falling with a grunt on the wooden floor. "I'm up, I'm up…" mumbled the child.

**Four o'clock and your brother is already training! **growled a certain fox demon. **Get up and do; 200 laps without charka, 200 laps with charka, 150 sit-ups and push-ups along with 300 calf-lifts. Then do 180 tree crunches then run up and down the tree 100 times. Second thought for slacking, do the sit-ups, push-ups and calf-lifts of the lake. Go or d'you want me to add more! MOVE IT NARUTO! **The said boy suppressed a groan but started to do as told.He sensed their two companions rough-housing while his brother was punching a rock at a shocking speed.

Five hours later they were on their way to the Ninja Academy, the canines following closely while leaping from rooftop to rooftop. As they entered the classroom, Naruto knew they were first to arrived due to the only person there, Iruka-sensei.

"Excuse me, who are you, four?" the said teacher asked, glancing at the fox and wolf. Naruto bowed politely and said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; my friend here is Otimay Kaze. This is Ko and he is Kavik. He gestured towards the canines. **The demon boy**. Iruka thought, shocked and disgusted at the same time. Unknown to him, the two boys had heard the comment.

"Alright. Now if you can be so kind to take your blindfolds off, you can sit down" he said "We're blind." Naruto answered calmly. The students were already piling in and heard that being said, causing whispering to start.

"Can you think of a better excuse then that boys?" scoffed Iruka "If you do not believe me, ask the Hokage himself!" the boy snapped angrily while Kaze placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Iruka sighed and addressed the class saying "Please, take a seat."." the boys found two empty seats next to the window. Suddenly a white puppy barked at the two canines who trailed after their masters. The scar covered wolf wheeled around, bristling and snarling, effectively scaring the puppy.

"Hey, leave Akamaru alone you big bully!" hollered a familiar boy with triangle-like face markings. The puppy barked while jumping into the boy's arms and both went into a hissy fit (A/N sorry, couldn't help it). Naruto flinched as he was hit by a memory.

_"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" cried Kiba as he protected Akamaru who went into a frenzy seeing his master fall. When the sound ninjas left to fight other Konoha nins, Naruto ran over._

_"No! Kiba!" he sobbed "H-hey. Naruto…" "Y-y-yeah Kiba?" "Live through this and protect-"Kiba gave a gasp of pain "everyone…" he then closed his eyes and laid there, unmoving. "Kiba W-wake up. W-w-we got to keep fi- Kiba? KIBA!"_

_And that was the first of Naruto's friends, and Rookie Nine, to fall asleep. An eternal sleep._

Naruto was clenching his fists as Kaze placed a comforting hand on his arm. The only other person to notice this was a certain raven-haired boy sitting beside them.

Ko started barking at Kavik to stop, Akamaru and Kiba agreed while Kavik started barking as well. Iruka was trying to calm them down when Kaze got up and silently walked towards them. When the wolf saw him approaching, he stopped barking and trotted towards him as Kaze turned and walked back to his seat. Ko followed, trotting, and went to his master.

After the class calmed down, they studied the two boys closely.

One boy had wild blond hair with streaks of dark orange that clashed with his outfit. His hair was long enough to cover his forehead. But they couldn't see his eyes due to the crimson-orange cloth adorned with a black streak tearing across it. His cheeks had a total of six whisker marks, three on each cheek. Though light and long in length, they were still visible. His skin had a healthy tan on it. He was wearing a black t-shirt with its sleeves ripped off and over top was a vest. The vest was a dark red with numerous pockets decorating it. His weapon holder was strapped to his black cargo pant's right thigh with black shinobi footgear. Curled at his feet was the reddish-orange, lean fox.

The other, was slightly taller than his friend had jet black hair which had red streaks residing there. His bangs were (somehow) combed so it would cover the middle of his forehead. His eyes were hidden by a black cloth with a red streak cutting across it. He too had a healthy tan, though it wasn't as dark as his counter part. He was wearing the same vest and shirt (the vest was black) but wore black camouflage pants. Next to him was a grey, bulky, scar adorned wolf.

"Class, I will be doing a role call." Iruka announced, making everyone's attention go from the boys to him. "Anyways, my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your sensei for the next few years." After a chorus of 'Hello Iruka-sensei' he continued. "Now please say 'Here' when I call your name"

"Aburame Shino?" The voice of a brown-haired boy answered in a monotone voice "Here" As Iruka checked of his name and went to the next one, only Kaze, the other boy and the two canines saw Naruto stiffen.

_"Are they…safe?" whispered Shino, leaning on a tree before collapsing. His clothing was torn and stained red. Naruto kneeled beside his fallen comrade._

_"Yeah but I gotta bring you to a medic-nin." "Ah…its too late but…I was able…to protect…my friends to the end…Just to let you know, Naruto,…you are not a demon…but a great…friend…"_

_The blonde teen gazed with a feeling of helplessness as life drained from his friend's unseeing black eyes, his shades long been knocked off. Naruto watched as Shino's kikai bugs crawl out and attack the enemies nearby before slowly dieing, one by one._

Naruto wasn't able to recover before Iruka said "Akimichi Chouji?" A "Here" was heard before the muffled crunching resumed.

_"NO!" cried Chouji as he jumped in font of an attack for his two best friends. He fell but not before whispering "Heh, beat 'em good for me guys…"_

_Hey, you okay?_

Naruto flinched as Iruka continued calling names _I-I-I'm…not so sure… _he heard the fox sigh **Just hold on kit _Yeah, you got us. _**Ko moved closer while Kavik glanced sadly at him. The dark-haired boy stared curiously before adverting his attention th the teacher.

"Haruno Sakura?" "Here."

Naruto flinched once again as another memory hit him, not hearing the brown-haired chuuin's voice.

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he ran to his friend who had collapsed. "Please tell me you can heal yourself!" he sobbed "S-sorry…" she choked out weakly as Naruto resumed sobbing._

_Sakura smiled and whispered "Y-you…are a true friend…I-I-I just wish I was not so blind when we were…younger…" as she wiped Naruto's tears. Her hand soon fell due to lack of strength._

_She took a deep breath as her vision began to fade. "I'm sorry, Naruto please…finish this…" Naruto tearfully said "I promise." She smiled and replied "I'll miss Sasuke-kun…Thank you and… good-bye…Naruto…kun…"_

"Hyuuga Hinata?" "…Here…"

_"NO!" Naruto wailed as he reached Hinata, who opened her eyes. "Oh thank kami I got to-" "No…its too late…" she whispered. "Don't say things like that! Y-your gonna make it!"_

"Inuzuka Kiba?" "Here." and a bark along with it was heard as Naruto tensed when the same memory came back.

"Nara Shikamaru?" "…" "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!" "Here…" a lazy sounding voice answered with a yawn.

_Shikamaru gave a triumphant smirk before falling due to his injuries. At least ten sound shinobi had joined the original five but he finished them off. With his back on the ground he sighed as he stared at the clouds._

_"Shikamaru, can you get up?" begged Naruto as he crouched beside him. "No, sorry but I can't and it ain't cause I'm lazy" he muttered in light humor as he glanced at his friend. He remembered how they got in trouble in class, all four of them._

_He looked at the sky once more. "Kick butt Naruto." He said in a whisper "I avenged you Chouji…"_

"Otimay Kaze?" Iruka's answer was a bark. "I'd prefer if you'd answer, not your

m-dog." He reprimanded while checking Kaze as 'Here'

"Uchiha Sasuke?" "Hm. Here." the said boy mumbled. Beside him, Naruto winced.

_"NO! SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed as he ran to his friend. Upon reaching him, he whispered "Come on, why d'you take that damn attack? I could've taken it!" "Heh, how should I know, dobe? I just -" Sasuke coughed "moved on impulse. Great, Naruto?" "Hm?" the blond teen jerked from his mourning. _

_"Just rebuild the village, invite shinobi and people alright?" he demanded weakly " B-but I-I can't! Not with all of you guys! Please!" Naruto wailed "Good luck buddy…" the last Uchiha's body went limp, lifeless._

_A horrible howl was heard from the blonde as his last(living), and best, friend fell into Death's clutches._

"Uzumaki Naruto?" "…" "Pay attention Naruto!" Iruka snapped "Wha?" Naruto said as he snapped back into reality. "Erm, present!" "Your supposed to say here." muttered Iruka "Yes sir!" exclaimed Naruto with a mock salute, earning snickers from the other children.

"Yamanaka Ino?" "Here."

Naruto's face had changed from his fox-grin to a emotionless frown from a flash back.

_Naruto, Sakura and Ino were in defensive stances, guarding each others backs. The were fighting, struggling to break free of the hoard of enemy shinobi. Several attacked and in the process, splitting the friends' triangle, forcing them to fight for themselves._

_They were soon able to reunite and Ino approached Sakura while dodging and giving blows. Suddenly, a stray jutsu hit her, making her go down and hit the hard ground._

_"INO!" cried Sakura, sending a punch to the sound shinobi who was about to kill Ino. Not that it was much of a difference, Ino was losing too much blood. "Sakura, come here…" she commanded weakly. The pink-haired teen immediately ran over. _

_"H-happy birthday…" Ino whispered, tears streaming down Sakura's and her face. "Live on and…you certainly bloomed…into a beautiful and strong flower…" "No! Ino! Don't leave me! Ino-pig!" "See ya later, forehead-girl…" Ino whispered as she closed her eyes. _

Naruto was jolted into reality from a painful kick in the shin. He scowled at his brother as he nursed his throbbing leg. Once the pain subsided, Naruto rested his head on the palm of his hand and fell into a doze.

Kaze POV

I sighed inwardly as Iruka announced that class was over before yelling at Naruto. _Better wake the moron._ I thought, almost groaning. I calmly got up and made my way towards my brother.

General POV

The class was snickering at their sensei's tactics of trying to wake a certain blonde. The stopped as one of the 'blind kids' walked over and slung the other boy on his shoulder. He gestured to the fox and wolf to follow as he headed towards the door.

Naruto started to stir from the movement then woke with a cry. He landed on his feet, oblivious to the fact that he was back to back with the wall, NOT the door. So, when he turned, his forehead bashed the hard surface. He fell and on the ground, rubbing his head while wailing "THE PAIN! (A/N always wanted to say that! ;-P)" There was the bark like laughter of the canines and mixed with the class' laughter.

Naruto got up and by the way he was acting (Fuming, cursing, etc.), wanted to beat up Kaze. Badly.

Kaze was hundreds of steps ahead, he went out the door and out the academy. So Naruto was giving chase, followed by the canines. The went through the village by rooftop jumping and soon arrived at their secluded home.

As Naruto tried to catch his breath, Kaze went up to him and said emotionlessly "Rule #1-Don't hit your Jagan eye. #2 Don't try to beat me up. #3 Pay attention." He then punched Naruto to the ground. "Fine! he yelled but soon broke a certain 'rule'.

Back in the class

The students sweatdropped after the boys ran out. Slowly the class filed out, emptying it.

With Naruto

"Ahhh…" Naruto sighed in content after finishing his 15th bowl at the Ichiraku ramen restaurant. "See ya old man! Laughed the boy as he left "Yes! Come back soon!" the geezer waved, looking up from counting the money.

Upon returning home, Naruto went downstairs in their training area. Kaze and Kavik were already training, going through an obstacle course. Ko was waiting patiently.

Both boys had let their demons discuss some matters (coughtrianingcough) in private.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about those sadistic demons?" growled Naruto as he dried himself. He didn't know how true he was.

End chapter

Sorry 'bout the slow update. Anyhoo, PLZ REVIEW! (R&R) Hoped you liked it!


	4. Acadamie Troubles Part II

Chapter Four

Academie Troubles Part II

Naruto-_Italics _Reiko/Kaze-underlined Oc-Regular

Kyubbi-**Bold ** Ookami-**_Bold Italics_**

_"URG!" _screamed Naruto as he was trying to finish his training."**Ha ha kit you sure look mad and wet"** said Kyubbi roaring with laughter.Kaze looked at Naruto, who was shaking due to the cold water, couldn't hide a smirk. Naruto complained out loud "_I have only one more excerise to complete so everybody just shut up_!" he cried. Kaze used his Jagen eye to infiltrate Naruto's mind to see what he was thinking. He heared a very colourful arrangement of cursing.

Ko and Kavik who were sparring (take not: were) started laughing. It sounded more like barking and growling on Kavik's part. Kaze chuckled as, once again Naruto fell through the water."_Sh-sh-shut up!" _he scowled but continiued"_Im almost done anyways"_ he pouted.

Many curses and yelps later.

Naruto, who was now soaking wet, walked back inside to changed out of his wet state and unsurprisingly Kaze was dry. Naruto first glared at his brother then started cursing maniacly out loud went to his room to change."**Tomorrow we will be perfecting the training." **he bellowed. "_Shut up you stupid fox!" _howled Naruto. "Well, start getting ready for class." moaned Kaze.

Soon, the brothers arrived in the near-empty class. Only Iruka and Sasuke were there. Iruka, being the teacher, had to be there and Sasuke came to savour the quiet. Naruto and Kaze, taking theire normal seats, sat down and started to talk mentally. "_And here is another segment of Ninja Academy!" _ Naruto said in an announcer type voice. Kaze went to check on the two cannines and the were absent-mindedly snoring away. Naruto was also starting to fall asleep. 'Hey Reiko!" he cried but was cut of but the loud mental snoring. "_fine be that way" _he pouted noisily but not noticing he did. "Hey quiet down!" yelled Iruka trying to keep the silent steady."_What is Iruka dense or something?" _ pondered Naruto but finally decided to check. kaze was sleeping lightly.

The sleeping four were rudely awaken when a wave of Sasuke-fangirls burst into the classroom, sqeavling at an ear splitting pitch(for those with with sensitive hearing a.k.a Naruto and company) "SASUKE-KUN!"

After the group of fangirls took thier normal seats Iruka yelled "Class I'm going to be gone for a few minutes, while I'm gone get to know each other. he said before leaving the room. After it was safe Naryto whispered something to Kaze "_Hey Kaze you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ he said filling with excitement."Heh yeah." "_Wait" _he whispered _"Why don't we add a tactic expert to this mastermind?"_ he said facing a certain boy's way. Why not." he replied while walking toward a boy.

"_Oi, Shikamaru!"_ called Naruto to the half-awake student in front of them. "What dou you want, can't you see I'm busy!" he called. Well we want YOU to be in OUR prank." he wispered. "Well" he asked lookin lazy but attentively" What would I have to do?" Shikamaru questioned. _"Nothing, really"_ he said smiling.

Soon the three were whispering before being five. Couji joined in because he saw Shikamaru there. Kiba was curious of what they were doing. Naruto and Kaze couldn't refuse to let them join because they hear to much and the would rat them out.

Quickly, so nobody could notice,they set up the prank they made. They positioned themeselves an waited anxiosly.

"Get ready" smirked Kiba after Akamaru carefully ran towards him from listening from the door. They watched as the door opened. As Iruka stepped throught, the erase fell on his head."Hun?" Iruka muttered, looking at the eraser on the floor."GAH!" he sputtered, catching the attention of the rest of the class. Four of the five pranksters had smirks on their faces as the itching powder started its effect.

As Iruka flailed around stepping on a wire, triggering Shikamaru's ingenious part of the prank. Unsharpened pencils (they didn't want to hurt him) flew and bounced off Iruka's body making him yelp in surprise. Connected to the last pencil was a wire making the heat tags stuck on top of the roof. Naruto smirked, adding chakra to the tags and making them produce heat. They all dived under the desks, motioning others to do so as well. Few did while others ignored them. Shino and Hinata were some of the few. As Sasuke looked up, realization lit in his eyes. He dashed for the cover of his desk, and just in time.

The heat from the tags started a little blaze, causing the sprinkler system to activate and take out the flame. It poured in the room, effectively soaking those who did not take the warning of the pranksters.

The sprinklers soon slowed to a stop, leaving others sputtering. The dry studdents crawled out under their desks and started laughing at the victims.Shikamaru and Naruto were chuckling while Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Ko and Kavik were full-blown laughter. Once again it sounded more like barking on Kavik's part. Kaze was quiet but had a hard time to hide a smile as they surveyed thier handywork.

Half the class were soaked, and glaring enviously at the ones who were dry. Iruka had a differnt reaction. He had seen that the fivewere the first to hide and knew they were the culprits. He walked to his desk glaring at the boys "If I get pranked one more time today, you guys are in for it!" screamed Iruka. Naruto's eyes widened "_Wait don't sit-"_ PPFFTT!"_"-down."_ Iruka had gone enraged and cried as turning red "NNNNAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!"

After school

"Man was that FUN!" yelled Kiba as Akamaru barked happily. "_Yeah did you see the look on Iruka-sensei's face?"_ laughed Naruto "Wait, your blind how could you see the look on Iruka-sensei's face?" questioned Shikamaru "_Well I was going to see what you were going to say."_ lied Naruto "Well anyway we should do that again." he said interrupting the awkward moment. "Hear hear!" Shikamaru and Kiba said together.

"_Well were going to head home, see ya_! Naruto said, while waving to his new friends "Matte." Naruto and Kaze turned "_Were brothers_" he muttered "Well, yeah but don't your parents pick you up?" asked Shikamaru while pondering over what the blond said. The sad boy flinched "_Don't got any. Kaze is the closest thing I've got to family"_ he whispered."Oh sorry." Shikamaru said hastly. _"It's all right."_ Naruto replied, turning and catching up to his brother. The Nara boy looked curious but then shrugged. "Too troublesome." he muttered before walking towards his favorite cloud watching place. Chouji followed Kiba went to the train.

As Naruto and Kaze were about to leave they were interrupted by a ninja, a jounin reading Icha Icha Paradise. "_Kakashi-sensei!"_ Naruto saidto Kaze mentally. Naruto lapsed into a flashback.

**Naruto who was now dodging blow after blow along side of Kakashi-sensei and the rest of team 7. It was getting pretty rough as all four of them were now taking on more that they could handle. "_You alright Sakura-chan?"_ yelled Naruto. "Just peachy!" she responded sarcasticly. Kakashi, who was now taking twice as many ninjas exclaimed" Guys leave it's getting to rough!" "_I never run away! Thats my nindo!"_ Naruto shouted "And I never let my subordinates die. GO! That's an order!" Kakashi commanded. Naruto just couldn't just leave his sensei to fight alone. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed his arm, already grasping Sakura's arm and rushed them out. "See ya." Kakashi said smiling as he now had a hord of shiobies to fight. (end of flashback)**

'Yo." the masked silver haired jounin greeted. "The hokage wishes to speak with both of you" "_Thank you. May I ask your name_?" Naruto asked politely "Kakashi."he awnsered, the uncovered eye still focused on his book. Naruto nodded before he, Kaze and the canines dissapeared only to reappear in the office of the Hokage.

"_Kakashi-san informed that you wished to see us."_ stated the blond. "Yes, do you think that you guys are up for a mission?" the boys leaned closer, impatience and excitement was leaking out of them. The 3rd chuckled before giving them a scroll and a brief explanation. He sent them on their way.


	5. Connections to the Past

Chapter 5

Connection to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would NOT be dead-last. Anyway, please review!

Oh, and sorry for the slow update!

Naruto-_Italics _Kaze-Underlined Kyubbi-**Bold** Ookami-**_Bold Itallics_**

Oc-Natural Flashbacks-Natural

"_He better not be late_." Growled out Naruto as he and his brother walked towards the entrance of Konoha.

"Yo." Kakashi said to the approaching boys. "Hey." Kaze responded, his young voice cold. "_Ikuzo! (Let's do this!)" _Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. They disappeared into the forest as blurs, leaping from branch to branch.

Flashback

"Your objective is to retrieve a scroll rumored that it belonged to the fourth." "Where is it located?" asked Kakashi who wasn't reading his favorite book. ("**There's a first for everything." **Kyuubi had growled) "It is supposed to be in a fishing village at Wave country." Sarutobi said "If anything happens, retreat." "_WHAT! That is SO retarded! We ain't weak!_" cried the infuriated blonde teen. "Your safety is more important than the scroll." Answered the Hokage in a calm manner. "_Whatever._""I shall make sure he does." Kaze spoke this time.

End Flashback

They arrived at the temple without difficulty for it was merely near the border of Wave country. "Remember the mission Naruto." Kakashi said as he read his 'favorite' book (If ya know what I mean!). "_Pervert_." The blonde muttered, rolling his eyes. "So Kaze, what do you say about the request?" questioned Kakashi after Kaze skimmed through the scroll he had handed him; Naruto reading over his shoulder and the canines as well.

The black boy sighed before rolling up his sleeve, revealing his upper right arm. On the arm was a black tattoo. The tattoo had a horizontal line that was curved slightly downwards; under it were three smaller (vertical) lines in a row. The two outer lines were the same length as each other but shorter than the middle one.

Kakashi gasped "Isn't that a legend?" he managed to say "My village is quite real thank you." Kaze said coolly "We get this line," he explained, pointing to the top one "when we become genin. Then chuuin, jounin and elite jounin." Continued Kaze, pointing to each before stopping at the middle line.

"Ah, but then why are you here?" questioned Kakashi, his only visible eye narrowing. "_Classified information by me, Kaze, the Hokage and the Kagekage_." Naruto 'happily' interrupted.

"_Anyhoo, on with the mission_!" Naruto said with glee while Kaze and Kakashi sighed at his childishness. As they reached their destination, a monk came up and asked "Why do you wish to visit our humble temple?" the monk bowed "We seek a forbidden scroll rumored to reside in this shrine." Stated Kakashi while the three bowed back. "Ah, you are the shinobi who have come to retrieve the scroll. Well, you're not getting it so easily!" the monk, or now revealed as a mist missing-nin with three other associates. "_Oh joy_." Naruto groaned.

"Now Naruto, our objective is to get the scroll. So run along and get it." Kakashi said, his uncovered eye showed them he was smiling.

"_What? Why me?" _Naruto whined while blocking kunai thrown at him. "Because you have to and, you are weak." Kaze 'nicely put'. "Now go!" Kakashi yelled and a still grumbling/scowling Naruto darted into the temple.

Kaze and Kakashi turned their focus on their opponents, two on one.

"You sure you can handle them?" Kakashi asked doubtfully, dodging a Suiton jutsu aimed at him. "What do you think." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kaze appeared behind one of the mist-nin. He disabled the mans legs with well aimed hits, grabbed the man's left arm and twisted it. The shinobi was forced to bend forward, getting his face smashed into Kaze's waiting knee. He then kicked the middle-aged man in the stomach, chest and face before giving a low kick, making the man fall. Kaze twisted the arm more, effectively dislocating the shoulder with a crack.

"Suiton Suishouha!" (water wave) cried the comrade of the man, sending the jutsu at the Kaze. Before the man could gloat, he heard a yell of 'Katon Karyuu Endan!' (fire dragon flame missle) and was incinerated.

Meanwhile Kakashi was kicking the shit out of his opponents quite easily. The men rushed at him "Water Blast no jutsu!" A water dragon appeared, rushing at Kakashi.

While dodging the blast, Kakashi pulled out two kunai and reinforced them with charka. He threw them and the hit their mark.

"That was boring." Kakashi muttered as he pulled out an orange book. "Hn." Kaze merely grunted as they made their way into the temple.

With Naruto

"They leave me some little pipsqueak?" scoffed a burly man. Naruto yawned and said "_Geez, an arrogant son of a gun_." "Why you little fu-"

The Naruto in front of the man poofed away, revealing that the man was talking to a Kage bunshin. The real Naruto was already behind the shinobi. "_What, you think I'm a genin_?" Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed the man in the back.

As the man fell, Naruto sighed, inwardly complaining about getting the weak ones. He continued his search and soon found it. The scroll.

There was a seal on the scroll where it opened. Naruto grabbed the scroll with a firm grip and started to try and open it only to be stopped by Kaze who muttered "Not here." Naruto reluctantly agreed as Kakashi appeared beside them and started to head to Konoha; Report- Mission Success.

Really sorry about the slow update and and such a short chapter. But you know, school, homework, hanging out with friends. Anyway, I WILL post chapter 6 ASAP...and it will be LONG! Just review folks!


End file.
